Memory
by MoshPit
Summary: just a little song-fic I thought I'd start out with. more 'in depth' summary inside


Memory

Quaxo'

A/N: I dunno, I've had this idea bouncing around my head for ages, and I wanted to let it out. Plus, I guess I thought this song just kinda 'fit' Matt

Summary: Just a songfic combining my FAVORITE song from my FAVORITE musical and my FAVORITE character. There may be a verse missing here or there, but I left in all that was needed to make the story work…I hope.

__

Silence

All was quiet around him.

__

Not a sound from the pavement

Only the tapping of his shoes gave any hint that he was there at all

__

Has the moon lost her memory? She is smiling alone

He had once confided in the moon. When he returned from the digi-world, he had had talked to the moon considered her his closest friend. Why did she smile without him tonight? Had she left him with all the others?

__

In the lamplight, the withered leaves collect at my feet

A new sound. The crunch of dead leaves. He wished they would be quiet. He didn't want any one to find him. He may give away what he was about to do.

__

And the wind begins to moan

He heard the wind whisper his name. _Matt_ it called. _Go home, Matt. You are not wanted here_. He believed this every time he heard it, but it made a greater impact tonight as he started home.

__

Every street lamp seems to beat a fatalistic warning

The street lights. He believed there was something special about them tonight. Each one was like the angelic guardian light at the end of a tunnel, but not **his** tunnel.

__

Someone mutters and a street lamp gutters, and soon it will be morning

A drunk moaned in an ally way with a sputtering street light. 

Matt looked to the horizon. He thought he could see a tiny shimmer of light. If he was going to do this, he had to hurry home and do it now.

__

Memory

Why was he doing this? He was a successful music star wasn't he? Didn't everyone know who Yamato Ishida was?

__

All alone in the moonlight

It was because he was alone. He was all alone

__

I can smile at the old days of my days in the sun

He had had friends, **good** friends. They were good friends, some more than others. But he was not a **good** friend

__

I remember, a time I knew what happiness was

Matt pulled the door of his apartment open. The kitchen drawer was open, filled with glittering butter and typical table knives. But these were not good enough. Matt took one of his good carving knives off a rack above his stove.

__

Let the memory live again

Matt pressed the blade against his wrist. **Someone save me**, he pleaded silently. **Someone remind me why I shouldn't be here doing this.**

__

Sunlight though the trees is summer endless masquerading

The telephone rang. He let the answering machine catch the call. He applied pressure to the knife and watched a thin river of crimson blood trickle down his arm as the speaker began

__

Like a flower as the dawn is breaking

"Hey, Matt. Tai and I would like to invite you to a little get together this weekend. You know, just us originals, hee hee." Matt stalled. **Sora**. "You see, we were thinking, now that the Digital world can be visited daily, that we firsties would find a nice, evil emperor free area and have a picnic with the digimon. After all, it _has_ been awhile since we've seen them. How does that sound? A little get-together among friends? Well, call when you get the message; You know the number." _Beep_

__

The memory is fading

Matt stumbled to the phone. He looked at the thin line of blood dripping from his wrist, horrified at what he had done. Why did he do that? Here was all the proof he needed to show that someone cared.

__

TOUCH ME!

Someone had reached out to him. Someone had needed him. Just as he had asked them to.

__

It's so easy to leave me

He dropped the knife to the floor. They hadn't left him.

__

All alone with the memory of my days in the sun

All his friends, they were more than just his friends, he was **their** friend

__

If you touch me you'll understand what happiness is

A sudden warmth filled his heart. He picked up the phone as the sun began to rise.

__

Look, a new day has begun

"Hello, Sora? It's me, Matt."

Well, that's it. My fist song fic **and** finished fic. Ain't ya' proud of me? R & R Please!

If you **_really_** like this one, I've got another in the making, so tell me if you want it!

Disclaimer: Blah de blah de blah Don't own cats blah de blah de blah don't own digimon yadda yadda yadda no one really reads the disclaimer anyway so I don't think any one will mind if I mention my pink elephant Bob.


End file.
